A Hero of Wonderland
by Deadpool-Killer
Summary: Two years and a marriage later Hatter and Alice find themselves with a very serious problem even they couldn't have predicted. Meanwhile Wonderland suffers and no one can figure out why.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Hatter hated about this world it was hospitals. They were so bright, sterile and devoid of emotion. Hospitals made him think Wonderland under the Queen of Hearts was a walk in the park.

He had been awake for 72 hours. He was sitting in the same blue, plastic chair for 5 of them. He just watched that door waiting for someone to come out and tell him what was happening. It felt like only a moment ago he was screaming at a nurse to look at Alice.

"We don't have time to wait! Look at her!" he had bellowed at the nurse.

"Sir, you need to…" the nurse's eyes drifted to Alice who was shrieking in pain and covered in blood. "Oh dear God! What happened?"

Hatter closed his eyes for a moment to stop them from burning any more. He needed a happy thought. He thought about the day he married Alice.

They actually got married twice. It was Alice's idea. The first wedding was in a big church surrounded by Alice's whole family on the 2 year anniversary of their first kiss. Alice had never looked prettier in her white dress. She looked like a portrait of the White Queen come to life. They said their vows and all of Alice's family gave Hatter that look of "Where are you from again?" meaning that his vows sounded like gibberish. But he didn't care, Alice understood him. That was all that mattered to him.

The second wedding was a week later in Wonderland. Alice knew Hatter was craving a visit and a honeymoon there seemed like the perfect time. They had been away for 2 years. They both assumed that a lot of time had passed in Wonderland.

But it hadn't. Wonderland hadn't moved forward a day since Alice's departure. It was frozen in time. Alice noticed but it didn't bother her nearly as much as it did Hatter. The King, Jack, came to greet them with a haggard look but kept a smile to please Alice. Something was amiss in Wonderland but it wasn't the time to dwell. Hatter had a bride to tend to. He swept her up into her arms and carried her to the remains of his tea shop and old home.

They didn't do much adventuring that week. While they stopped by to see Charlie and a few of Hatter's old colleagues, they spent most of their days and nights in the bedroom enjoying the time out of noisy New York City. No jobs, no people, no hassle. Just good ol' fashion family fun in Hatter's old bed.

A squeaking wheelchair rolled by and Hatter opened his eyes. Back to reality. He pressed his palms against his eyes and tried to stay awake. Any more of this waiting and he really would go mad.

The door opened and a nurse peeked out. Hatter sat straight up ready to bolt in there to Alice's side. She needed him, he knew it. He just needed permission. They wouldn't allow him into the surgery area. Something about trauma and blood. Hatter didn't care. He just wanted to be by her side.

The nurse caught another doctor's arm and said in a hushed voice, "We need help in here. This isn't looking good."

Hatter's eyes stopped burning. They were wide open and filling with tears. This was all somehow his fault. He should have stayed in Wonderland when she left originally. He did this to her. He brought this on her. He wasn't sure how or why but he blamed himself for everything that was happening. Alice had looked at him with wild eyes before she was whisked away. He kissed her on her forehead and said as calmly as he could manage, "I'll be right outside if you need me." They had cleaned up most of the blood but she still looked so frail. It broke his heart to see her this way.

She burst into tears as they hauled her away and shouted back at him, "I love you!" She was gone before he could respond.

He pulled off his hat in frustration and toyed with the brim trying to stay stable. He had been in the fucking Oysterland for years and still had no idea what in the hell an "Emergency C Section" was.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! This is just the start of a wonderful adventure story I have dancing around in my head. Please R&R! New chapter soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Alice wasn't sure where or when she was. Her vision kept slipping in and out. She could hear shouting but nothing she could understand. Her whole body was in a numb trance. She couldn't tell if her eyes were open or shut. She didn't know if she was dreaming or awake. She started to feel warm and an old memory popped into her head, clear as the day it happened.

Hatter was lying next to her naked and panting. They were in bed on the last day of their Wonderland honeymoon. He turned his head to her and remarked that she was going to kill him one day with her wild stamina. She had laughed through her own deep breaths.

"_Doctor, she's going into shock."_

Alice was sure that was the night she got pregnant. They had run out of condoms earlier that morning and Wonderland didn't sell them. Hatter said that Wonderland women only get pregnant if and when they want to. This was a luxury Alice didn't have but that day she didn't care. The only reason they ate anything that day was to keep their energy up. If it had been up to Alice they would have stayed in bed until they hadn't a breath left.

"_We need to get the baby out of her. I will not lose both of them." _

Alice had woken up on their last night in Wonderland to discover a pudgy cat curled up on her stomach. It was purring and also fast asleep. She wasn't sure but by the looks of it she guessed it to be the Cheshire Cat. She didn't mind it there and it seemed so happy. She stroked its back until she fell back into her slumber.

The next morning Alice awoke to find Hatter, still naked, chasing the cat around the room with broom. He was yelling trying to shoo it out a window. The cat just tumbled through the air smiling at him, mocking him. It started speaking in riddles as it avoided the broom only making Hatter angrier. It disappeared a moment and then reappeared on Hatter's head. It looked down at him with its wicked grin and asked him where he got so much Wonderland blood. The cat said he had never seen anyone less than royalty with powerful blood like his.

"_Oh dear God, look at it. That's why it's killing her."_

Hatter swatted the cat off his head and forced it out the window. Before he slammed the pane closed the cat looked to Alice and said something about how privacy was such a vital thing. Once the cat was gone Hatter stomped to the bathroom mumbling about being safe from flying, psychotic cats in New York.

"_Wait, why doesn't it have an umbilical cord?"_

Alice asked Hatter what that little display was all about later that week as they settled back in to their apartment. Hatter waved his hand and told her not to worry about the babble of a Wonderland cat. While the Cheshire Cat was the oldest creature in Wonderland it was also the maddest by far. He did also note that he had never seen the Cheshire behave as it did. Acting like a normal cat and sleep on people was something it was very opposed to and being pet or scratched was also something it despised. Alice had used that moment to ask Hatter if they should get a cat for the apartment. Hatter chuckles and decreed that the last thing their apartment needed was another creature bounding around.

"_She's crashing, doctor. She's got too much internal bleeding."_

A few weeks later, Alice was sitting in the doctor's office staring at an ultrasound machine. The doctor had been looking for the baby for a while now. They knew she was pregnant but he just couldn't find the baby on the screen. The doctor mused that the baby might be invisible.

"_Sew her up the best you can. Steve, why is your nose bleeding?" _

Up until the last days of her pregnancy no one could locate the baby in her body. Alice's stomach was enormous and she had been ordered to bed rest weeks ago. Hatter looked like he would eat his hat at any moment because between not working, being idle, and being wildly uncomfortable Alice was not fun to be around most of the time.

Alice felt her body go cold. Her mind went blank instantly. She felt like she was falling but there was no way to catch herself.

"_Her heart stopped."_

Alice felt a pressure on her chest and something screamed in the distance. The scream rattled Alice to her core and her lungs gasped for air. Her heart lurched under the pressure. She felt something grip her big toe gently and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and everyone reading. Very intense few chapters, eh? I have BIG plan for this story and I hope you guys stick around and enjoy the ride. As always, thanks again and see you next chapter! **


End file.
